


Dove’s Drabble Dumpster

by DoveFanworks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demon!AU, Demon!Prompto, Gen, Sorry Prom I’m always victimising you, but I lov he, some kind of disturbing imagery if you don’t like eyes and hands and monsters:V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveFanworks/pseuds/DoveFanworks
Summary: Bits and pieces of random AUs and stories I don’t really intend to make into larger stories, so I’m just gathering them all here.These will be all over the place in terms of content, but I’ll put warnings in the top page author’s notes if any of them need them.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Dove’s Drabble Dumpster

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dumb AU idea that I wish I had gotten around halloween: Prompto as a demon that just really sucks at his job
> 
> ...Until he doesn’t.
> 
> This is definitely one of the darker things I’ve written though I tried to keep it as ambiguous as possible (trying not to get caught up compulsively explaining everything, since my fics have a tendency to get, hmmm, long)  
> I’d be very curious to see how people interpret it!
> 
> POTENTIAL WARNINGS FOR: Kind of disturbing descriptions of eyes/tongues/teeth/claws/hands and other monster-y things. And general naughty demon activity:^)

Ignis couldn’t see him. He couldn’t see anything anymore. He knew that.

But still, even as he spoke in the cuckoo bird tongue of his human voice, soothed the exhausted human with false promises and jokes that charmed (broken words that made demons that actually reveled in the title wriggle with glee), he couldn’t help but wonder…

Would the twitches, the eager grasping of his many,  _ many _ hands make the sound that would break the illusion? The  _ tap, tap, tap _ of his meat-hook claws? The chainsaw grating of the thousand fangs lining his many mouths? The unsteady plink of his ceaseless drool hitting the cold floor?

_ This was never going to last. _

Would the ice-sheet gleam of his numerous eyes cut clean through the blindness? To gnaw and scratch at that animal instinct in the back of the brain? The one that screamed.  **Run** . 

_ He truly was a terrible demon. _

Could he truly not smell the reek of blood on his breath? The scent of stagnating water and rotting things that clung to him like the delicate veil of a waiting bride?

Ignis was losing the fight with his exhaustion, slumping in his chains. He was as bound to this room as he was himself, albeit with chains made of cold steel. Not those of spoken word and blood willingly given. Unbreakable, even with all his unholy might and magic.

Unless…

“Iggy?” He crooned, human lilts whistling around needle teeth and serpent lips.

Ignis hummed to show he had heard, head jerking back up. So trusting.  _ So blind _ . 

He looked so very small, curled between his forelegs like a sleepy child.

“Do you truly wish to save Noct?” 

_ He had always been awful at his job. _

“Of course-” the confused, uncertain furrow of his brow crinkled the corners of his unseeing eyes, “-why are you even asking that?”

_ But that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to do it. _

Languidly, knowing he had all the time in the world, he curled himself around the human. His prey wasn’t going anywhere. His poor, brave, ever so breakable Ignis, never sensing the danger for all his sharp wit and wisdom. _Ever so_ _human_.

“Prompto?” Ignis said, stained with that deliciously sweet, fearful waver he wished never to hear from him. 

He unfurled his many tongues from his many jaws, let every one of them ghost across his ears and tried not to delight too much in the full-body shudder it wrought.

“ _ Then make a contract with me _ .”


End file.
